Doctor Who and the Holes of Plot
by IndeMaat
Summary: A plot hole is a strange fictional phenomenon that exists throughout the universe. Never one to resist a challenge the Doctor sets out to investigate. Challenge!fic.


_A/N: Internet is full of challenges for writing stories. One kind of challenge is to take a summary from another story and make up your own story to go with that summary. Below the summary I let inspire me, and even further below the story that resulted. Please note that I have not read the orignal story that went with the summary. Any similarities in plot, events and dialogue are therefore purely coincidental._

3. Two choices by One of the riddles  
The Doctor Is upset about losing Rose So is she this is how they begin the journey to finding eachother. But when they do they are put into the evil clutches of the Doctor's brother Jason 10Rose.

-oOo-

"Is something Wrong?" Martha asked, and frowned at the random Capitalization of her words "you Seem a little down."

"I'm upset," the Doctor said with a deep sigh." I've lost Rose" he sighed again.

"Interesting," Martha said She nodded her head. "It seems to have effected the tArDiS too."

"Well, we share a telepathic connection. It's only natural she should feel a loss too."

"Can't you fix it? all this Mucked up. capitalization and punctuation is Making me sea sick."

"Yes." the Doctor jumped up. "Let's go get Rose."

"I thought you said that was impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it," the Doctor replied cheerfully. He started pulling levers and flicking switching. "I'm sure there's a plot hole out there in the universe I haven't explored yet." He stopped for a moment and flashed Martha a big grin. "And if there isn't we'll have a fun journey trying to find it."

"That is true." Martha smiled back at him and took a seat. At least with the Doctor cheerful again the capitalization had turned to normal.

-oOo-

Rose was running around her neighbourhood frantically looking underneath hedges and shrubs, any place a small Yorkshire terrier could hide.

"Rose! Rose!" she called, and stopped to listen for the little dog's bark. "Rose!"

"No, Mickey."

Rose jumped back, a little spooked when Mickey suddenly appeared in front of her. She had been so preoccupied with looking for the dog she hadn't heard him walk up to her.

"Me Mickey, you Rose."

She rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What are you doing?" Mickey asked, making a show of rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Looking for Rose. I've lost her, Mickey. I can't believe I've lost her." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "It's the only thing Pete has left of the other Jackie."

"Hey, hey, don't cry, babe." Mickey put his arms around her. "In the past you've defeated Daleks and Cybermen and now you're going to let a little dog with sharp teeth get you down?"

"Well, it are very sharp teeth," Rose said, grinning through her tears.

"We'll find her. How far off could she have gotten?"

"You're right." Rose dried her tears on Mickey's shirt. "She's a little dog with short legs; she can't have gotten far."

Hand in hand Mickey and Rose set off on their journey to find a Yorkshire terrier named Rose.

-oOo-

"Ouch," Martha said.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor replied. "But I've explained to you how dangerous travelling through plot holes can be. You should have held on tight."

"Perhaps you should install some seat belts," Martha retorted. "At least tell me it worked."

"Of course it worked. Plot holes always work. There wouldn't be any point to them if they didn't work." The Doctor walked over to the doors of the TARDIS. "Are you ready?" The Doctor flexed his brows. Martha nodded. "I show you: parallel Earth." The Doctor threw open the doors. "And Rose and Dicky," he said indicating the two people that had been about to knock on the door.

"Mickey," Mickey replied a little indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Ricky."

"Mickey," Mickey said more indignantly. "And you are?" he asked turning his attention to Martha.

"Martha."

Mickey and Martha shook hands and then stood by rather sheepishly as the Doctor and Rose hugged and exclaimed how great it was to see each other again.

"It's you! It's really you!"

"Yes, me! Really me!"

"I thought you said you couldn't travel between dimensions any more."

"Yes, I did say that." The Doctor grinned. "But I hadn't had my banana yet that day, so I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I'm glad you're back." Rose punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Ow. You have a funny way of showing it."

"Tell me about it," Mickey said. "I'm one big bruise. I'm glad you're back too. If only because now Rose can punch you."

"Never mind that. Let's go somewhere to celebrate. I know just the place."

-oOo-

"What did I tell you? Great view, ha?"

The TARDIS hovered in the air over a mountain range. All four travellers stood by the door admiring the view. Mickey pointed at a large black bird that circled the sky. Suddenly the TARDIS started spinning around wildly and the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Martha were flung out.

They all screamed as they fell down. Unexpectedly, they made a soft landing in some bird's nests. Each of the nests had three or four eggs in it that were about man-size.

"That must have been some big bird that laid these eggs," Mickey remarked.

"Where are we, Doctor? What happened?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS must have been malfunctioning from that plot hole we went through. She has thrown us out."

"Well, at least we made a soft landing," Mickey said and padded the feathers that laced the nest. "We all came down safe and sound."

"I wouldn't say that," the Doctor replied. "We've fallen into the clutches of Brother Jason."

"What did he say?" Martha shouted. She had landed in a nest that was a little remote from the others.

"He says we've fallen into the clutches of his brother Jason," Mickey shouted back.

"Not my brother. I'm the last of my species; I don't have a brother."

"Then who is this brother Jason?" Rose asked.

"Brother Jason was a secluded living Monk who went to study Beschuetzer -- that's that bird you saw flying earlier. After he died they named this mountain range after him."

One of the eggs made a cracking noise.

"And now we have to get out of here before these birds hatch. They are evil." The Doctor jumped up.

Two birds hatched in Rose's nest.

"Evil? They're cute like baby chicks," Rose said.

"Rose! Don't touch them!"

But it was too late. "Squa," one of the birds chirped. "Klage," the other seemed to cry, and then they both started pecking away at Rose. Rose cried for help, but it was in vain. In the other nests the eggs also hatched and the Doctor, Martha and Mickey befell the same fate as Rose.


End file.
